clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Holiday Party 2011
The Holiday Party 2011 is a Christmas/Holiday-themed party. It is the most compulsory party in Club Penguin. In addition, Coins for Change has been confirmed and this event always takes place during the yearly Christmas-based party. It is the 7th Christmas Party in Club Penguin and also the 3rd Holiday Party since it was renamed "Holiday Party" in 2009. A new room called the Bakery is added for this party, where you can obtain a Baker Apron. Captain Rockhopper arrived during this party with a new free item. Aunt Arctic also made her appearance in this party. Santa Claus's sleigh appeared in the sky every few minutes and everybody can take part in this party. Snow falls on the mountains which may be a hint for Card-Jitsu Snow and the skies have darken earlier. The Advent Calendar at the Forest has treats inside like Pins, backgrounds, hats, etc. However, on December 25th, Christmas Day, there has been a body item for all penguins. This party is the last party of 2011. The entire island became dark. Free Items During the Holiday Party, there were many items released, in addition to special gifts released each day as part of the advent calendar in the Forest. Here is a list of those items: Advent Calendar items Trivia *Club Penguin gave penguins daily Backgrounds, Pins, hats, and a body item for 12 days starting from December 14th, 2011. *The Pin was known before being released because of the Pizza Parlor picture. *Club Penguin released .swf files of items that were supposed to be available during the party before they were released. *Herbert P. Bear and Klutzy were celebrating too with decorations over them. *More free items were given out during this party than any other party in Club Penguin history. **There were 5 Pins, 4 Backgrounds, 5 Head Items, 5 Body Items, and 1 Igloo. This makes a total of 20 free items. 15 of the items were for everyone, but 5 of them were for Members only. *This party returned the Aunt Arctic´s Old Background *On December 27th, Fireworks could be seen from the Beacon, spelling the coming of the new year. These Fireworks started during the party instead of after. *All of the music playing during this party returned from the Holiday Party 2009 and 2010. However, this year was different than last year. All of the buildings were set up differently, especially the buildings in the Town and Plaza. *The ??? room from the Holiday Party 2010 did not return this year. It is unlikely to return next year. *The story, A Penguin Christmas Carol, located in the Book Room, was most likely adopted from the novel of the same name by Charles Dickens. *The Coins for Change results were announced on 1st January 2012, although they should have been announced on January the 5th. *Many rooms were changed for this year's Holiday Party. *There were three T-Shirts released each based on the Coins for Change categories, which does not make sense as T-Shirts are not worn in winter. Glitches *At the beginning of the party, all the free items were member-only, even the Pins and the free items at the forest. *There was a cheat where a player could trick the Advent Calendar by changing the date on his or her computer to December 26 to obtain all of the items early. However, the Club Penguin Team found out about this cheat and set the Advent Calendar to go by Penguin Standard Time. However, the items still remained in the players' accounts. *On the first day, many penguins couldn't earn the CFC 2011 Pin when they donated for CFC. *Right after the decorations were taken down all penguins turned Dark Black. *There was a glitch when you clicked the sign it said Be a Pirate. This glitch was fixed. *After the Holiday Party 2011, if you was a non member and would look in your inventory, your Santa Chair Background would be members only. Soon the glitch was fixed. Gallery Sneak Peeks COC300.PNG|Holiday Party 2011 image on the Global Citizenship page. If you look closely, you'll notice the CFC Cap (upcoming free item for Coins For Change) on the middle front penguin. File:Happy77_111206b.jpg|A sneak peek by Happy77. Homepage File:Assddssdsdsdsd.jpg|The homepage for the party construction. HPhomepage.PNG|Homepage screen for the party. Login Screens File:Fdsaasd.jpg|The first login screen for the party. Screen Shot 2011-12-09 at 4.22.53 PM.png|The second login screen for the party. holiday party 2011 login screen.png|The third login screen for the party. Construction 640px-PreparationHP.PNG|Town File:PreparationsHP2.jpg|Beach Rooms DW post1.jpg|Ski Village Untitled2.jpg|Captain's Quarters DW post3.jpg|Night Club Untitled5.jpg|Dojo Untitled6.jpg|Forest Untitled7.jpg|Ski Lodge File:Christmas Party 2009 Magic Sleigh Ride.PNG|Magic Sleigh Ride Untitled8.jpg|Bakery Untitled9.jpg|Pizza Parlor Untitled10.jpg|Plaza Untitled11.jpg|Stadium Untitled13.jpg|Town File:Beach_xmas_2011.jpg|The Beach Untitled14.jpg|Stage (A Humbug Holiday) 640px-Iceberg.png|The Iceberg File:Lighthouse_CFC_Phase_1.png|The Lighthouse (Phase 1). File:LighthouseCFC.png|The Lighthouse (Phase 2). File:Lighthouse_CFC_Phase_3.png|The Lighthouse (Phase 3). File:Lighthouse_CFC_Phase_4.png|The Lighthouse (Phase 4). Goal Reached.PNG|The Beacon with goal reached. Rockhopper Spotted Screen shot 2011-12-15 at 7.26.19 PM.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. Aunt Arctic Spotted Screen shot 2011-12-16 at 3.52.27 PM.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Screen Shot 2011-12-17 at 11.10.08 PM.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Other Significant Sightings Holiday Party 2011 GMS.jpg|The lights inside the Grey Maintenance Shed. Party Banner Videos JaxOTMhaqN4 IF5XkGIwVg8&list=UUTrh0RZoQWGfAQ_2ltC2vbA Music *Bakery *Coffee Shop, Book Room *Inside *Inside 2 *Outside *Santa's Sleigh See Also *Holiday Party *Coins for Change *Holiday Party 2009 *Holiday Party 2010 *Holiday Party 2012 *Holiday Gift House Category:Archived Pages Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Events Category:Christmas Category:2011